Secrets
by PesoVallejo
Summary: What could our favorite Sockhead be hiding other than what is under his hat? Read and find out! Hope you all enjoy my second oneshot fanfic.


Secrets

Eddward, more commonly referred to as Double D had a secret he kept from his friends. Many of the Cul-De-Sac residents would not even guess that he was even capable of holding onto secrets. Only one secret was ever known to them and that was what is under his hat only his family knew about it however since they were always gone nobody else ever got to really know.

Double D was currently in his empty house after a long day of helping his fellow Eds to get through the day of school and fun. The boys in question hadn't changed much over the years to senior high school. Eddy had grown taller but compared to the rest of the kids he was still on the short side. The big lovable Ed was still one of the tallest around, alongside Rolf, and Ed had gotten more muscle to him so some of the kids outside of the Cul-De-Sac call him a giant. Double D had also grown taller but was still on the lanky side of the spectrum and considered the genius of the entire area.

The other kids had all grown with them ever since the incident in their childhoods that led them to consider the Eds as their friends. Nazz was still the most popular and prettiest girl of the Cul-De-Sac but after the grease monkey Kevin had asked her out a month after the incident long ago they have been the strongest power couple around. Rolf had gotten more into farming than going to school so he had all the signs of a constant farmer down to the farmer's tan and big build. Rolf and Ed had gotten closer and now work Rolf's farm together. Sarah and Jimmy finally got out of the friend zone about a year back and have gotten second ranking in power couple. Jimmy had grown out of his braces three years prior and gotten as tall as Double D. Sarah grew up to be second in the Cul-De-Sac in beauty however she still had her temper but thanks to Jimmy a lot of her rage can be subsided away.

The only thing about the Cul-De-Sac that changed was the Kanker sisters. The three sisters have gotten over their head over heels crush for their Eds. Eddy and Lee had actually become business partners and opened a store downtown where they sell various seen on TV things. Lee had matured and gotten over Eddy after she had found a good man on the other side of Peach Creek. May had went off to study abroad in England after the school had found out about her skills in science and wasn't just some dumb blonde. Marie stuck around and was going to an art school to improve her already positive artistic talent. Needless to say the Kankers had all but left the Cul-De-Sac behind them and were looking to the future of their lives.

Nobody would expect to find out who stays with Edd in his empty house. After much consideration and asking his family about it first Edd had managed to get someone to fill the silent stillness of his house. At first his family was concerned about how the foreign person would affect his studying and schoolwork but after a few months they noticed no change in his academics so they let her stay in their house since they never come home anyway. Also after their son had explained how she needed out of her home environment and into a more normal and stable one they just couldn't find any flaws in his argument. They gave her the master bedroom so she could hold onto her privacy and stay relatively unseen should any of Edd's friends surprise visit him.

Edd has kept this particular secret ever since the eighth grade and now being a senior in high school he wanted to share his personal secret. In the meantime, he thought to himself, she will come down for TV watching and would ask her opinion about it after the show. Edd got busy getting things arranged and grabbing some of her favorite snacks and his own. He sat all of them down on the coffee table and shut the blinds to the living room. Sure enough he heard the sound of her squeaky bunny slippers coming down the stairs and he turned around to see her in all her glory.

Marie Kanker wanted to make tonight an unofficial date night so she got a little fancy for her dreamboat. She giggled at the nickname she used for him in the past and sat down on the couch and snuggling up to her secret man. Years ago during the days of her youth Marie had realized that she had actually fallen in love for the genius of the neighborhood and wanted to change the way she treated him. In public however she maintained the Kanker sister credo to keep her sister's from knowing how soft she had gotten for Double D.

 **Flashback 5 Years Prior**

She had snuck out of the trailer park that night to go and see what Double D does at night but what she had found was shocking to her. Edd was just sitting in his living room looking at some sticky notes and sighing a lot. Marie couldn't control herself enough that she went up to his door and knocked on it to get his attention. When Edd had opened the door he was so surprised by her presence he jumped back a bit in fear and she had sneaked into his home and shut and locked the door behind her. Fearing the worst Double D froze in panic ready for the attack of his dreaded stalker. What he actually got from his mostly violent stalker was a soft and gentle embrace. Taken by surprise Edd fell backwards with Marie on top of his chest. He then noticed that she was crying based on the fact his shirt was getting wet.

"Uhm M-Marie are you, are you crying?"

She didn't respond just shook her head yes.

"Why what's wrong Marie?"

Marie just kept sobbing onto Edd's chest and Edd at first was confused at what he should do to comfort her. Edd decided to slowly stroke her still natural blue hair and say it was okay, that she was okay. When the sobbing had died down some Marie sat up in front of Double D.

"I jus-just when I saw you sitting th-there all alone in dead silence I couldn't contain myself. I just wa-wanted to cheer you up and now I-I am the one who is crying. I'm so sorry I am being st-stupid. I should b-be comforting you not the other way around."

"It's okay Marie, I am alright," Edd crawls forward and cautiously hugs Marie, "everything is alright Marie I am accustomed to the silence."

Marie upon hearing this snapped and her crying stopped immediately her sadness turning into anger. She got up fast making Double D fall over backwards onto his rear end. She put her hands on her hips and pointedly stared at her dreamboat.

"That is not all right oven mitt. At no point should someone like you have to spend your nights all alone and silent."

Edd getting indignant at the sudden mood change let go of his inhibitions.

"How is my wellbeing of any concern of yours Kanker? I have no reason to want you around in my life anyway!"

"Don't you get all high and mighty with me Double D. Just because I came over here to cheer you up doesn't mean I am going to give you any special treatment."

"Marie Kanker I would kindly ask you to leave my house."

"Fine," Marie says as she storms off toward the door, "and to think I actually felt sorry for you!"

Marie storms out of Double D's house and back toward the park that connects the Cul-De-Sac and the trailer park. In her rage she hadn't noticed that the sky was much darker than usual and before she could change her course she was stuck under the slide at the park, rain pouring down, high winds, and thunder and lightning all around her. Marie never admitted to anyone but she hated thunderstorms especially really bad ones so her she sat in terror trying to brave the elements in her usual attire of a tank top and ripped jeans.

She was so scared that she didn't even notice when Double D showed up to the park with a thick coat in tow and a broken umbrella. Double D quickly scanned the area and found Marie cowered under the slide and quickly got the huge jacket onto her. Then much to her surprise he picked her up and took off towards his house. He shouldered the door open and quickly turned around and shut the door. He plopped down onto the floor with Marie on his lap, panting he tried to gain control over his breathing.

Marie was sitting in shock about how her dreamboat had just rescued her from one of the most terrifying moments of her life. She looked up at Edd's face noticing his flushed expression and decided to get off of him to try and give him some air.

"There's a shower in the master bedroom that has all the essentials for a lady so hurry and get out of your wet clothes and take a warm shower. I would not want you getting sick Marie."

Marie stood there a moment remembering that Edd had never lost one trait even for an enemy and that was his caring atmosphere. She nodded and took her shoes off to leave by the door since she noticed various shoes being left there. She found her way to the master bedroom closed and locked the door before going to the bathroom quickly noting that not only had he rushed to get her he had prepared to get her some spare clothes she could wear after her shower. She quickly got out of her clothes and started to shower.

Downstairs Double D had nodded to himself in satisfaction for being a good son and somewhat friend. He tried hard to not think about the potentially naked girl up in the shower and took his shoes off before going upstairs to take a warm shower himself. Edd took a little longer than Marie to shower and she was waiting for him downstairs in the living room with the blinds closed. She was wearing what she assumed to be his mom's pajamas and noted she wasn't a very tall woman but she had really good taste for shirts and pants.

Double D came down and asked Marie for her wet clothes so he could do the laundry. She gave over her wet clothes and Double D went to the garage and she could hear him starting the washer before a sudden boom of thunder shook the house and lightning lit up the house with blue light. Shrieking Marie went face first into the couch and she didn't move until she felt Edd rubbing her back.

Curious she got up and asked Double D about why he had come to find her in this weather. Simply he said because even though she had angered him and stormed out on her own he still couldn't just abandon her to the harshness of the weather. She thanked them and she ended up staying the night at his house since her clothes weren't done and the storm wouldn't let up.

All night long they discussed what they mean to each other and about their personal lives. This one night had brought them closer than they had thought would happen between them. However once the sun rose the next morning they had decided to keep what happened secret from their families and friends and went back to how they acted around each other. Then for months they had secret rendezvous at night to just be with each other and they had worked into a loving relationship. Shortly after they each told their respective family about them and much to their surprise they were actually supported. So when Marie had asked to move in with Double D a year later they weren't met with much opposition. They were advised to not do anything rash and keep sexual encounters to a minimum or not at all since they were getting to that age. They had promised and five years later they had felt like they were married already in a house together.

 **Present Time**

Marie and Edd were quietly watching the television together cuddling on the couch but content that they had this to themselves. For five years they had kept this a secret from everyone in Peach Creek with only their parents knowing about it. Double D turned down the TV and turned to face Marie.

"Marie I know we promised to keep our relationship a secret for all of high school but I cannot overlook the fact that some guys want to take you from me. I just wanted to know if you are willing to go public with our relationship or not?"

"Why the sudden thought Eddward?"

"I love you Marie and I want everyone to know that. I want them to know that through it all we have been the best thing for each other and nobody is going to come between us. I want them to know that you are my happiness and that I cannot live without you."

"What if they say they are against us?"

"Then so be it we still have this place and our plans of the future won't change, maybe I lose some really dear friends of mine and you lose some too, but if they are truly our friends they won't reject us."

"Is this because you want to finally take me with you in your fancy car Edd?"

"Well not entirely it is mainly the first thing but your suggestion is not that bad at all."

Smirking to himself Double D smiled at Marie and she just rolled her eyes and quickly pecked his lips.

"Fine then macho man, tomorrow we tell everyone, deal?"

"Deal," Double D leans down and fully kisses Marie with her returning with as much passion as him.

The young couple doesn't know what the future holds for them but as long as they have each other they are prepared to face anything.

The End

Well I feel as if I rushed this story and since it is my second fanfic it could be really sloppy. I have all sorts of ideas for other couples and would definitely love R&R for this story. All rights go to the owners' of course and I hope I didn't make this story hard to follow or the characters too OOC.


End file.
